Clan Of Fury
by Dragonlover7690
Summary: <html><head></head>Hiccup leaves Berk for Ten years and returns with a few surprises. AU</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own HTTYD. This is an AU. SO this is just a story and does not mean anything about the film. Please review. NO FLAMES.

_"Ten years…ten years ago I left this place. I spent half my life being abused and tormented by everyone on this damned place, and now I have to return. Not my idea of a safe haven. This is no place for my people."_ A young man thought to himself as he watched from a distant cliff. The man stood around nearly six feet in height. He was wearing a dark leather jacket, which had many pockets filled with strange devices. His face was covered in small scars and a small but full beard. His green eyes shined with an intensity that would make many a man cower in fear. His red shaggy hair was pulled back into a small braid, and he wore a small black scarf around his next. He shifted in his spot and a sound of creaking metal could be heard.

" _Damn false leg." _The man thought with a frown. He sighed and continued to look down from the cliff. He glared down at the tiny village that had hurt him for so long. So lost in his thoughts he did not notice a small figure come up next to him, until he felt a tug on his cloak.

" Daddy, are you mad?" figure said softly. The man turned and looked at the figure. He smiled. The figure was a small boy, no older than five years of age. The child's curious emerald green eyes were slightly hidden by his messy red hair. He wore a large shirt that severed as a set of sleep clothes. In his arms was a tiny black felt dragon. The man bent down, albeit somewhat slowly due to his prosthetic. He scooped up the boy and sighed.

" I'm not mad son…just worried is all? This place brings back some very bad memories for me and Toothless, Jacob…now why are you up so late?" The man asked. Jacob, who was now yawning, spoke once again.

" I had a bad dream about mommy again…did she leave cause I did something bad?" the boy asked tears in his eyes. His father sighed.

" No, you did nothing wrong. A very bad man stole your mommy from us, but someday I will make him pay for his crime. You don't worry about it son, that's a job for big boys."

"But I am a big boy!" the child said indigently. His father chuckled.

" I mean when your as big as me son. Now we best get you to bed. We have a busy day ahead of us and we need to be wide awake by morning." He said softly. Jacob yawned and snuggled into his father's chest as he was tugged back into the realms of slumber.

" Love you daddy."

" I love you too…."

Astrid watched the sky from her bedroom window as she always did. No once in ten long years has she been able to rest without turmoil. She leaned back against her bed frame and sighed. She knew why she had had this problem for so long.

" Why did that idiot have to run off for anyway? Berk is a great place to live. What made life so bad he'd run off for?" she thought. The idiot she was currently thinking of had run away over ten years ago. He just up and vanished, with out a trace.

" Damn it Hiccup, how could you do that to your dad?" she thought. Ever since the day Stoic had learned of Hiccups escape, he had changed completely. He hardly spoke to anyone, except for meetings and to Gobber. He just spent his time trying to get over that fact his only child had left.

Stoic had not been the only one to change. Gobber had as well. He had been close to boy, and seemed deeply depressed by his disappearance. He still refused to take on a new apprentice. The village became way to quiet without Hiccup there to mess up. It was in fact, boring. Oddly enough, ever since he left the had no raids by the dragons.

Astrid sighed and shut her eyes. Her thoughts continued to swarm her mind. She felt a great deal of emotions surrounding the boy's exodus ten years prior. She felt angry that he would just turn his back on his people. She felt sad that he had not yet returned. But most of all, she felt guilt. She knew deep down that Hiccup had left because of how she and the other trainees had treated him for so long. She had seen him take those curses, insults, and beatings without so much as a complaint or argument. He just got up, dusted himself off and made a sarcastic or smart remark, then would retreat to either the woods or the forge.

" We used to be friends…. what went wrong?" she thought.

Stoic sat in silence in his home. He had done so every night for the last ten years. He could not help it. He kept expecting to see his gangly son walk through that door, only to be sadly disappointed every time. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked towards the upstairs room where Hiccup had slept. He never entered it. He couldn't. Not since the day he had found out about Hiccups flight. How could he have been so blind? He remembered that awful day all to well.

_Stoic grunted as he got off the boat. Another unsuccessful hunt. Brilliant. _

" _Well, at least we came back with everyone this time…Odd…. It was like devils were trying to drive us away…. Na…. Come on Stoic, their dragons, violent, murdering beasts. Which reminds me, I put Hiccup into training. Odin, Please let the boy have at least SOME talent like his Mum." He thought. _

" _STOICK!" He heard his name being shouted. He looked forward and saw Gobber, along with his brother's wife, Cara the caring, run towards him, and panic on their faces._

" _This can't be good. What did the boy break now?" he thought angrily. His anger fell however when he saw the sadness, in his sister-in-laws face._

"_Oh, no…no." he felt panic begin to fill him. Once they reached him they spoke._

" _Stoic, we can't find Hiccup." Gobber said, completely winded._

_"WHAT?" he bellowed at his old friend. Gobber winced and continued._

" _He didn't show up to class a few days ago. I looked around the whole Island. …Twice. He's gone." Gobber said. Stoic looked to Cara._

" _Is this true?" Cara took a breath then looked at him._

" _He's run away Stoic. He left this behind…." She pulled out a fur vest. Hiccups vest. The one he had given him for his fourteenth birthday. Stoic felt his chest tighten. Cara looked at him sadly and handed him the tiny vest._

" _Stoic, what should we do?" she asked softly._

" _Gather the men, send out several search parties, I want my son found NOW!"_

They had looked for days. They never found him. Stoic sighed and looked to the ceiling.

"Where did I go wrong?"

A/N: Please review and tell me what needs to be fixed. No flames Please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own HTTYD. This next chapter will introduce you to Hiccups "family" and explain some missing pieces from the first chapter. BTW you're in for a surprise.

Hiccup yawned and slowly opened his eyes. The sun was just starting to rise above the sea. He had fallen asleep on something warm. He turned and smiled. Curled up like always was his best friend in the world. Toothless, the Night Fury, or as he was also known, the worlds best pillow. He yawned and then stretched. He heard a small whimper next to him. He looked down and smiled. Snuggled into his chest was his son. He felt a small tear roll down his face.

" _Gods, Anna, if you could just see how much he's grown since you passed."_ He thought sadly. After he had fled Berk, he and Toothless had found refuge in a small village on an island only a week's journey away from Berk. There the Chief and his family, two daughters and a son had welcomed them. The chief, who oddly enough, was named Jacob the Honest, saw him as a teacher for the small village, and after a great deal of bargaining, both he and Toothless agreed to teach the villagers to be dragon riders. Then he became friends with Chief Jacobs's oldest daughter, Anna. She was beautiful and she was kind. She had been very flirty with him, which at first had startled him, as he had never had that kind of attention from someone his age. Toothless, being his best friend had made sure Anna had proved her worth before he let her even get within a foot of them. After awhile, He had begun to fall for her, and she for him. Four years later they were married. Not long after, little Jacob came into their lives. Then, one night, everything went wrong. The village was ambushed and Anna and the Chief were killed, leaving little Jacob without a mother and a grandfather, and heartbroken Hiccup. Five long years had past since then, since Anna had been taken from them. He sighed.

" _Anna, if you're up there, please watches out for him. And please guide me through this."_ He thought. He then looked at his still sleeping child and gently shook him. Jacob yawned and opened his eyes. He looked up and smiled as he saw his father.

" Morning Daddy." he said. Hiccup smiled.

" Good morning Jay." He said. A loud whine came from behind them and the both turned to see two sets of eyes looking at them. One set belonged to Toothless, while the other belonged to a rather small grey dragon. Both Hiccup and Jacob laughed.

" Morning Toothless, morning Cloudy." Jacob said through a big yawn. Toothless gave a loud purr and then yawned. The little dragon yawned as well, then stood up and waddled up to Jacob and promptly began to lick him clean. Cloudy, short for Cloudstream was Toothless's first and only hatchling. Toothless's Mate had been Anna's dragon. Cloudstream belonged to Jacob, and just like their fathers they were inseparable.

Hiccup and Toothless both smiled at their children. Then Hiccup sighed.

" Alright kiddo, time to get up. We need to check on the clan. And you have a play date with Alexa today. Lets get you dressed." He said. Jacob sighed and climbed out of his fathers lap and went over to the woven basket that held his clothes. As he pulled them on Hiccup began to clean up their rest area. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by anyone he didn't want to see. Toothless was busy washing Cloudstream, who was complaining. After a few minutes the area was cleaned and both kids where wide-awake. Jacob walked over to Toothless and tried to climb onto his back. Hiccup chuckled and hoisted his son onto the special saddle he designed to help Toothless not only carry him, but Jacob and Cloudstream as well. After making sure Jacob and Cloudstream were both strapped in securely Hiccup attached the baskets and then got on him. After strapping himself in he gave his best friend a gentle nudge to signal him to take off.

Soon they were in the air and were heading towards a hidden pasture where the rest of their "Family" had been hiding. After a few minute they landed. Jacob sighed as his father unbuckled him.

" Daddy, how come we gotta stay here?" he asked. Hiccup sighed.

" Because we need help son. This bad man won't stop until he gets what he wants. We need all the help we can get. Don't you worry about it. Now run along and play." With that Jacob and Cloudstream took off towards a group of young children and dragon hatchlings.

Hiccup smiled as he watched as both boy and dragon played, completely oblivious to the true cruelty of the world beyond them.

"_**Hiccup we have to gather the elder riders and discuss our plan. Are you sure that we can get those boar-headed clan killers to listen to us?"**_ A voice deep voice asked. Hiccup smiled. Normally hearing voices was a bad sign, but after living with Toothless, they had both come to read each other's minds and emotions. It had been a shock Toothless had first spoken in plain Norse to him. But, it definitely came in handy.

" Yes Toothless. How can they not listen to over fifty plus dragons and their riders, especially when we were the ones to stop the raids. But we'll bring Ash and Skullfang just in case anyone gets any ideas." He said to his obsidian colored friend. Toothless gave a sort of throaty dragon laugh. Ash was their second in command and the most violent rider they had. She had a reputation for killing attackers before asking questions, but had a great deal of loyalty to them.

" _She could give Astrid a run for the title of the best warrior…. though Ash would come out on top…She always does." _He thought.

Hiccup grinned then turned to walk towards the other riders and their dragons.

_**At the Meeting:**_

" Chief are ye out of yer bloody mind?" a rider yelled. His dragon, a female scaldron, warbled in agreement. Hiccup sighed in exasperation.

" Gerth, it is either this or we continue to be nomads. I will not let my clan be forced out again. Our children deserve to have a home. These people are the only ones strong enough to fight of the Dark Rider and his army. I know how to deal with them…if you forgot, I grew up here." Hiccup said in tone that clearly said that there would be no room for arguments.

Gerth shrank down and nodded. Hiccup looked to the other riders. The riders consisted of five humans and five dragons.

Gerth the gargantuan, and his dragon Seafang the scaldron, they were in charge of fishing for the clan.

Fiona the Fierce, with her Dragon, a terrible terror named Flicker, they were in charge of weapons training for the new riders.

Garret the Kind, and his Night Fury, Star, they were the clan healers and oldest members.

Ash the Lethal, and her Fury Skullfang. Hiccups second in command, and sister-in-law.

And finally, Sarah the Wise, and her Dwarf Night Fury, Smallfry. Sarah was Hiccups best friend, advisor and more often then not his son's babysitter.

They all nodded and left to get the clan ready. Ash, Sarah, and Fiona stayed behind. He looked at them.

Ash was the first to speak. Her face set in a worried stare. She had been a lovey girl once, but after the ambush that claimed her sister and father, she was scarred and somewhat hideous. Her one eye stood out the worst, even with her dark brown hair covering the missing left eye. Hiccup flinched internally at the sight of it, remembering how difficult her recovery had been, as well as the weeks she had to deal with nightmares. She had only been fifteen at the time. She had stopped trusting others, aside from him, Sarah and Fiona.

" Brother, are you sure you can handle telling your…sire…about these last ten years, about the Nest?" her voice filled with concern. Hiccup sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Yes, little sister. If we are to end this foolish war, we must make a deal with…. them…I'll need you to come with me, just as a precaution. Tell Arrick and Rouge to be on high alert and to come for me at the first sign of trouble." Ash nodded and left. Hiccup then turned to Fiona.

" Fiona I need you to get the kids and hatchlings to the cove I showed you the other day. They'll be well hidden there…and we'll talk about you wanting your daughter's betrothal to my son after words." Fiona, a rather portly woman that vaguely reminded him of his old friend Camicazi's mother Big Boobied Bertha, smiled, nodded and left.

Finally he turned to Sarah. She was scowling. He blue eyes piercing him. Her golden yellow hair falling in to her face.

" What?" he asked.

" You're not going to make me stay behind Hiccup. I swore a blood oath to Anna that I would watch your back. You ARE taking me with you. Got it?" she snarled. Hiccup gulped.

"Oh boy, the Red death is nothing compared to an angry Sarah." He thought.

" Fine." Sarah smirked and then sauntered off.

"Odin help me." Hiccup thought.

A/N: There chapter two. Anna and Ash were sisters, Anna being oldest, Ash being the youngest. Also Sarah's Dragon Smallfry, is basically a mini version of toothless, expept she's the size of a house cat. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This will be the longest and informative chapter yet.

Astrid sighed internally as she listened yet again to Snotlout brag about being next in line for chief. Next to her sat Ruffnut, who was busy fiddling with her wedding band. Tuffnut, sat beside her, and was rolling his eyes at his former best friend, now turned enemy. Fishlegs sat next to Tuffnut, and was trying to read a book he had found earlier that year in Gobber's forge.

" _If he weren't next in line he would be SO dead right now. Seriously, no wonder Hiccup left. He wanted to get away from this damn arrogant bastard."_ She thought.

" So Astrid how about after dinner you and I…" Snotlout started, only to be cut off by an angry Fishlegs.

" Shut up Snotlout. Can't you see we could really care less about you right now? We have more important things to worry about, like I don't know, the fact we haven't had a raid in nearly a decade?" he snapped, causing everyone, Astrid included to stare.

Fishlegs had changed drastically over the years since Hiccup had left. No doubt it had been from the guilt that he had at one time been the boys best friend only to abandon him to be popular. While he still spewed fact on dragons he had toned down considerably, and had even begun to date Ruffnut, much to every ones shock, then later married her. He had also learned of his families' curse of being berserkers'. He had pretty much become a person that one would do well not to anger.

He had not been the only one to change either. Since Hiccups departure the twins had begun to treat each other a siblings instead of rivals, and Ruffnut had become a seamstress after her first child had been born. Her young son Jake was quit the handful even on a good day. She had calmed down a great deal since then. Tuffnut was still single and currently working as a leather worker. He was fairly good and made a descent living. And he loved to spoil his nephew rotten when he got the chance.

Snotlout had changed for the worst. He was now more arrogant than ever, if that was even possible. And what was worse, he had some how got the idea in is mind, that since he was next in line to be chief, it meant Astrid had to marry him. Despite how many teeth she knocked out, he still didn't relent.

But, Astrid her self had changed far more than anyone. She knew why. The day after the searches had been called off, she had decided to snoop around the forge and had found the mother load.

Diaries, and sketches of dragons, people and invents, whose name she could not even pronounce lined the walls of the rooms. One diary in particular however had caught her eye. While she had felt uncomfortable about reading it, she wanted to know why Hiccup had run off.

Reading that diary had made her see just how cruel they had truly been to him. Page after page told of his sufferings and pains. The worse of it had come from his own father. One entry in particular had even given her a clue as to what made him leave. She had torn out the entry and carried it with her to this day; try as hard as she could to decipher it. The entire page read was this:

_**Dear Journal, Today I will right my final entry in you. The reason is, is that me and Toothless have decided to leave Berk. We both agree that there is no reason for me to stay when I am clearly not wanted or even worth taking care of. How lonely do you have to be before your worst enemy becomes the best and first friend you ever had? Well, I have been there. So good bye and good riddance.**_

_**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third.**_

What had he mean by having his worst enemy become his best friend?

Astrid turned back to look at Snotlout.

Snotlout sneered.

" That's easy, their stupid animals that are to dumb to survive." Fishlegs looked ready to rip the smirk off of his face before his expression turned from anger to fear within seconds. Astrid and Ruffnut took quick note of this.

"Legs?" Ruffnut asked softly. Fishlegs just pointed to the skyline behind them. They all turned, and they felt fear flow through them. Astrid whispered only one word.

"Dragons"

Stoick sat quietly in is house as he usually did. In his lap lay the vest he had given Hiccup years ago.

" _OH, son, why did I not see how bad you were hurting? I promised yer mother I'd take care of ye and now all I managed to do is run ya off."_ He thought sadly. He had realized soon after the search that Hiccup did not want to be found. It both hurt him, and in a strange way made him feel proud to know his son was a risk taker. He took after his mother far more than he realized.

Suddenly his door flung open and the young Hofferson girl ran into he house panting hard.

"What is it girl?" he growled, wanting to be left alone to sulk.

" Dragons, in the town square hurry." The girl panted. Stoick shot out of his seat and grabbed his war hammer and bolted towards the town square, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

They're in the square stood three dragons, one black as night, one with a black body and white markings that resembled a skeleton, and a small cat sized one that was a calico grey. But it wasn't the dragons that shocked him. It was the boy on the black ones back. Stoick felt his mouth go dry. He whispered the only name that came to his mind.

"Hiccup"

Hiccup sat rigid on Toothless. He was uncomfortable being back in the village after so many years of being gone. Behind him Sarah sat with her arms wrapped around his waist, Smallfry cling to her shoulders giving worried chirps, while her owner looked around in curiosity. Ash and Skullfang simply chose to glare at the now surrounding Vikings with a look that could send anyone running. Skullfang's violet eyes flickered backs and forth just as her owners, trying to Asses the amount of potential danger they may be in. After a few tense moments a voice called out.

"Hiccup?"

He turned and spotted a tall beefy blond man standing next to a blond haired woman. This man almost looked like…

" Fishlegs?" He asked. The blond man nodded. Hiccup smiled.

" What, you look like you've seen a ghost. Is there something in my teeth?" he asked jokingly. Fishlegs snorted and shook his head and smiled, then began to slowly approach him, with the woman, whom Hiccup recognized as Ruffnut. Ruffnut looked him over.

"Wow, you…grew a lot." She said. Hiccup snorted and smiled.

" Well Ruffnut that tends to happen when you have a tribe to protect, and feed." A collective gasp came from the crowd and Hiccup felt Toothless give a hearty dragon chuckle at it.

" _**Your old clan is easily impressed my friend. I wonder how they will react when they find out about your son?"**_ Toothless said.

Fishlegs spoke again.

" Why are you…." He started. Hiccup sighed.

"It's a long story Legs, but one you will hear in time. But for now I only ask you to be patient." He said quietly.

The other people around looked both apprehensive and in awe of the sight before them. They were both shocked and impressed by the fact that three dragons were among them and not bothering to attack them, and they knew somehow it had to do with the young man before them.

Ruffnut and Fishlegs gave him a sad look. Hiccup sighed and smiled at the couple.

" I am glad to see you two finally got together. Means I have to collect the five silver coins from Gobber from our wager. "He said as he turned giving polite bow to the two of them. However the sight that now caught his eye made him feel freighted. Standing there in awe was his father, a war hammer in his grasp.

"Hello Dad."

Stoick just stood there for a moment before he regained his voice.

" Hiccup?"

" Yeah Dad…. Its me…" he said softly. Before he could even get a second word out of his mouth a loud voice rang out.

" What the hell is that loser doing here?"

Hiccup frowned and turned his head slightly. Snotlout stood behind him, anger clearly written on his face.

" I do believe my dear, dear cousin, that I was not talking to you. Now if you would like to stay a man a bit longer I suggest you walk away before my sisters do something drastic." He said with a smug tone. Snotlout snarled. Hiccup turned back to his father and sighed.

" I…I need your help…." He said. The other villagers looked shocked. As did Stoick.

"Why? Ye clearly don't need me help in taming that beast o yers?" His father said in awe. Hiccup grimaced.

" My people are in danger. We are at war. I can't protect them without help. You're the only man I know who has fought and killed roman soldiers. I have nowhere else to take them. Please if you will gather the elders I will awanser all the questions you wish to ask me." Toothless crooned in tune to emphasis his point. Stoick sighed and nodded.

" I have a meeting ready in two hours at the least." He said. Hiccup smiled.

" Thank you." He said. Stoick nodded and turned to leave to gather the head elder lines of the village. The crowd then burst in to a thousand questions.

Hiccup chuckled and raised both his hands to silence the crowd as Sarah and Ash had to stifle their laughter.

" Please, I will answers your questions, but I need to let my friends refresh themselves." The crowd murmured then dispersed leaving only five familiar faces. Hiccup and Toothless turned to them.

" Can I help you?"

The first person to speak was Ruffnut.

" How did you tame a dragon?" she asked in awe. Hiccup frowned as he felt Sarah release her hold on him and begin to dismount Toothless.

" I never tamed him. Taming a dragon is like taming a Viking. Impossible. I befriended him. Nothing more, nothing less." He said sternly. Tuffnut spoke up next.

" Who're they?" he said pointing to Ash a Sarah.

" Sarah is my friend and advisor. She helps me when trouble among my tribe breaks out. Her little friend here is Smallfry. He said gently. Sarah gave a curtsied and Smallfry gave a loud chirp.

" Ash is my second in command…. and my sister in law." He said as he pointed to Ash, who was smirking as she scratched Skullfang behind her ears.

" Wait you mean there was a whore desperate enough to sleep with you?" said Snotlout. Hiccup snarled.

" What did you just say?" he asked, Toothless growling beneath him. Hiccup then UN hooked his harness and got off his friends back. His prostatic creaked in protest. Snotlout sneered again.

" What to stupid to know when someone talking to you Useless…." Before he could get a second word out Hiccup had him pined and a dagger at his throat.

" If you EVER insult my wife again, your next breath will be your last. Believe me cousin, I have killed men far greater than you for less." He snarled. The others looked shock while Ash and Sarah looked furious. Hiccup removed the dagger and walked back towards a now smirking Toothless. Snotlout got up and bolted away as fast as his fat legs could carry him. The next voice that spoke was soft and very familiar.

" Your married?" Hiccup turned in mild shock to see a woman he had crushed on his whole life. He sighed.

" I WAS married. My wife died five years ago…. I only have my son now." He said softly. Everyone gave a small collective gasp at this admission. For a moment there was an awkward silence until Fishlegs decided to speak up.

" Well, you and your friends are probably hungry. Lets get some lunch and you can tell us more." He suggested. Hiccup looked to Sarah and Ash who nodded enthusiastically at the mention of food.

" Very well, but please, no eel. It makes my friends and I nervous." He said.

Astrid felt her heart break a little at Hiccups admission. He was married and had a child with a woman. A woman who was not her.

Despite her attitude towards him in their teen years, she had indeed been very much in love with him. She just was unable to show it without embarrassing herself. She saw how different he was now. No longer was he a scrawny twig of a boy. No, he was lean and fit, with a look of fine eloquence in his face. His freckles were nearly gone and now a beard, albeit a small one, now covered his face. It made him look…sexy… he had a flare to him that no one else could posses. Gone was the boy she had first fallen for. Now a powerful leader took his place. One that she could now never have.

" _Great, I finally admit I love the guy and it turns out he's married to some other girl…. or, was married anyway."_ She thought sadly as she and the others accompanied Hiccup and his friends to Fishlegs house to eat.

"_well, If I can't have him as my husband, at least I can try to have him as my friend. Maybe." _

A/N: End of chapter 3. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4

Hiccup smiled as his friends told him of the changes that had happened in the ten years since he had left. At the moment Fishlegs was telling them about how the raid had just stopped. He grimaced at the thought of the raids. It made his left leg twinge in pain. Fishlegs and the other noticed his twitch.

" You okay there?" asked Tuffnut. Hiccup frowned. When his leg twitched it meant he had to remove his well disguised prostatic. He had designed it to look like he still had a real leg. His boot and pants covered the frame.

" No…I have a souvenir from those raids." He murmured. He bent over and began to roll up the leg of his pants. He heard the gasps and frowned. He unstrapped the buckle that held the leg in place and pulled it off to reveal a well-healed stump.

" What happened?" asked a soft voice. Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid, worry evident in her eyes.

" Odd." He thought.

" The nights the raids stopped…Toothless and I…Look. How about you all come to dinner with my clan and I'll let you hear the story, okay?" he suggested. He hated to do that to them, but talking about the battle brought back painful memories he would rather not relive. The others stayed silent for a moment then they all nodded in agreement.

"So, you said you're the head of your clan, so…. what's that like?" asked Tuffnut. Hiccup snorted and chuckled.

" Not easy I can tell you. I have to train the new riders; deal with the teenagers who play pranks, and gods, I even have to worry about the trouble my son gets into. That boy gets into more trouble than I ever did at his age. I also have to find new ways to befriend local dragons to allow us into their territory. It is not simple task." He said. The others snorted and began to chuckle.

"So, how old is your boy?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup smiled.

" Five years and three months. He takes after his mum…but boy is he something. I swear that boy can get a killer to change his ways by just looking at them… He's something special. Why do you ask?"

" Well, me and Legs have a boy right around five years old. And He LOVES dragons, and well…." She started. Hiccup smiled.

" You want to know if I would mind training him?" he asked. Both Ruffnut and Fishlegs nodded.

" Well, I don't train them until their about ten years old. But I do have them get picked by their dragons. Gives them both time to bond."

"You let the dragons pick?" Astrid said in shock. Hiccup turned to her and chuckled.

"Of course. The first rule of Dragon riding is that you must listen to what the dragon says. The young hatchlings look for children with personality's that make them feel comfortable. My son befriends a young night fury, which just so happens to be Toothless's hatchling. The dragon must be given the choice or they become violent. Never force them. They are in control." He said wisely. The others seemed thoughtful. Finally Ruffnut spoke again.

" They don't mind having riders who are crippled do they?" Hiccup stared at her.

" No…. Many of my riders have injuries that have crippled them. Their dragons make sure to help them find their strengths why do you ask?"

" Well…our son…he's…. he's blind." Fishlegs said nervously. Hiccup frowned.

" Blind…is that all?" He said with a small smile. Every one looked at him.

" I have a friend from the Far East, she was blinded in a fight, and yet she is the most lethal person I have met. She uses her other sense to fight. If I remember correctly she once told me that the eyes could deceive you. Your son would be fine. Just bring him by in the morning and we'll let the dragons have a look at him." He said with a smile. Both Ruffnut and Fishlegs let out a sigh of relief.

Tuffnut snorted.

" What?" Hiccup asked.

" How you scared the shit out of Snotlout earlier. About damn time. But, have you really…"

"Lets just say Tuffnut, I'm not well liked by the Romans. They force Dragons to fight to the death…I saw what they did to those poor things… I killed the whole lot of them…its an experience I do not wish to relive. But yes I have killed before. I don't like it, but if I have to I will." Hiccup said quietly. Before anyone else could reply a growl was heard. They turned and saw Ash and Skullfang sitting in the far corner.

" Yes?" Hiccup asked.

" Skull wants to check on Rouge and her clutch." Ash said. Hiccup sighed.

" Go on. We'll see you at dinner. And tell Garret to gather any herbs he needs." Ash nodded and then walked outside of the house Skullfang following her. The others were quiet for a moment before, Astrid of all people spoke up.

" So…what happened to her eye?" she asked. Hiccup froze. Then he turned away.

" To tell you that…I'll start at the beginning."

_Flashback:_

_Hiccup yawned and rose out of his bed. He looked down and saw his beautiful Anna asleep next to him, her brown hair covering her face. He smiled and leaned over her. He kissed her nose and smiled when her eyes twitched open. Her bright blue eyes shined with love._

"_Well, good morning my silly husband." She said as she pulled the bed sheets over her bare torso. Hiccup smiled._

"_Good morning to you my love." He said. Anna giggled and wrapped the fur and covers around her as she got out of bed and got dressed for the day. She pulled on her green tunic and her brown trousers and then pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Hiccup pulled on his trousers and attached his false leg, then pulled on his boots. Then he pulled on his green wool tunic and then attached his belt with several pouches. Then finally he pulled on his dark leather-riding jacket. He turned and saw his wife staring at him._

"_What?" Anna just smiled and walked up to him._

" _Just thinking of how much I like you in those clothes…although I much rather prefer you out of them." She said in a sultry voice. Hiccup blushed and coughed. Anna giggled and kissed him gently. _

" _Come love, Jacob will wake soon and you and I both know how he is when he's fussy." They both chuckled. And then headed downstairs._

_Anna walked over to a crib that was surrounded by a great white mass. The mass raised its head and gave a soft bark. Anna patted its head. The white masses blue eyes shined as it crooned and looked down at a small grey lump in its forelegs._

"_Good morning Snowscale. How are our boys this morning?" Anna asked softly. Snowscale cooed and lifted up her left wing. Curled up next to her side was a small baby. Anna smiled and scooped him up gently. The baby whimpered. Anna began to hum softly calming her son down._

_Hiccup smiled as he began to make his small family breakfast he smiled. He had come so far from that night of the dragon raid when he had shot down Toothless. _

" _Thinking again love?" Anna asked gently. Hiccup nodded and turned around to face her. He smiled at his newborn son. Now nearly a year old, Jacob had grown fast. He had his fathers red hair and stunning green eyes, and his mother's darker skin tone. He had little freckles scattered over his nose and cheeks. He looked just like his father, to a point it was somewhat scary._

_Hiccup gave his son a gentle kiss and then kissed his wife. She giggled and smiled._

" _You and Toothless going to look for more grazing lands for the herds today love?"_

"_Yeah, I did promise your father that I would. I'll be back at sun down." Hiccup said with a soft sigh of disappointment._

" _Okay, just be careful. I want to have a husband that still has at least one leg." Anna said jokingly. Hiccup smiled and kissed her one last time before he went out the door._

Sundown~

_Hiccup sighed and steered Toothless towards the village. They had not found a single decent spot for the village sheep herds to graze. _

"_**Don't worry Hiccup, we'll find a spot eventually." Toothless said. Hiccup smiled gently.**_

"_I know bud, but I just want to make sure I'm gonna be a good chief for everyone. I mean I never had hoped to be a chief, let alone have wife and son. …. What if I'm not good enough?" he asked softly._

"_**Hiccup, you singlehandedly slain the Red Death, survived the most horrible battle wound in history, shot down and befriended ME, you even got Ash to behave. Believe me Anna is SUPER lucky to have you. And I'm not just saying that…."**_

" _Toothless…"_

"_**Okay so I'm a little biased, so kill me. Hiccup they made you chief because they see something in you that you can't seem to understand. They see a man who was brave enough to put aside three hundred years of anger and hatred and made friends with his enemy. You see the good in others; you saw the good in me. You will make a fine chief little brother, I just know it."**_

" _But what do I possibly have that makes me a chief?"_

" _**You have more heart than all the world put together. You had a choice that day we met, you could have killed me and been accepted by the others, yet you chose to let me, a dragon free, while you were at my mercy. You did what you felt was right in your heart, not your head. Your are like my own father before he passed. He was a lot like you. And besides, I be right there beside you through the whole deal."**_

"_Thanks bud."_

"_**No problem. No lets get home. I don't want to have to face an angry Snowscale."**_

" _Yeah, lets…oh no…" Hiccup trailed off as the village came into sight. The whole town was ablaze and screams could be heard._

" _Toothless hurry." The dragon speed towards the town and they saw hundreds of Roman soldiers attacking their people. Anger swelled inside the both of them. With a battle cry that would make even the fiercest warrior tremble they attacked, blasting and stabbing left and right at the soldiers. By the end of it all, the soldiers all laid dead. Hiccup wiped the blood of his small sword and then bolted to his house._

"_Thor please no. No my wife and son." He begged. He rammed the doors open and saw a horrible sight before him. The house was torn apart and blood was everywhere. _

_Scanning the room he found what he had feared. Lying in a heap was his wife and her dragon. He ran and knelt by her. She had been stabbed in her heart. Her eyes fluttered briefly._

"_Hiccup?" she wheezed. _

" _Anna shhhh… you need to save your strength your hurt… we need to find Garret and…"_

" _Hiccup…. its to late for that…Hiccup…."_

" _Don't talk like that…. you'll…"_

" _Love, promise me that you will move on…"_

" _Anna…"  
><em>

"_Promise…."_

" _I promise…." Hiccup said as his tears rolled down his face. He watched as his wife took one last breath, and then closed her eyes for the very last time._

_He rose and looked about the house. He had to find his son. He looked everywhere, almost giving up hope, when he heard a small whimper and a low warning growl. It came from the bedroom closet. Cautiously he opened it. Inside was Ash, he face cut and bloodied beyond recognition. Curled around her was Skullfang. But what she had in he lap and arms gave him a shock. In her arms was young Jacob, and in her lap was Cloudstream._

"_Ash…. oh gods…" he whispered as he tore his shirt into strip and began to clean her wounds. Ash then tried to speak._

"_I…tried but he…I couldn't save her… I couldn't save either of them…." She whimpered as he clean the remains of her left eye from her face._

"_Shhhh…"_

"_I'm so sorry…"_

Present time~

The other sat there in horror as the reality sank in. Hiccup had gone silent as had Toothless. Sarah sighed and turned to the others. I think we should go." She said softly. She got up and shook Hiccup slightly waking him from his self-induced state. He shook his head and reattached his left leg, the got up and turned. To the others as he neared the door.

" That's how it happened." He said before walking out the door, Toothless right behind him.

A/N: End of Chapter 4: I actually cried while I wrote this.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter Five. 

Astrid sat there in shock. Hiccup had lost his wife and nearly lost his son. How had he not gone insane from that? Any other man would.

" _Anna…if you're up there, you have my word as of now that I will do what ever it takes to keep them both safe. You did something to him that healed him from the damage we…. I did. I owe them that."_ She thought. Tuffnut looked angry somewhat. The others noticed this.

" Tuff you okay?" Ruffnut asked. Tuffnut snorted.

" Remember what Snotlout said earlier? Damn bastard needs his balls shove down his throat and set on fire for that. Hiccups a hell of a lot tougher than we thought. One thing for sure Snotlout better watch his mouth. That Ash girl looks like she could kill a man without a second thought. Scares the hell out of me…" he muttered. Astrid snorted.

" She doesn't look that tough." She said. Tuffnut gave her a look that read, "Are you stupid?"

" Uh, Astrid, she's got that crazy look to her. She isn't right in her head. She was glaring at us the whole time they were here. She doesn't trust us. Neither does the other one." He said. The others looked at him.

" So, what…" Astrid said irritated.

" I say we make sure Snotlout doesn't piss either of them off. Least we can do for them." With that said he got up and left.

Astrid sighed and got up. She bid Fishlegs and Ruffnut goodbye and left. She walked out into the village to just walk. She walked to her house and went inside. Her mother was busy baking bread while her father was sharpening his axe. Her father looked up.

" Oi' why are ye so sorry looking there buttercup?" he father asked. Astrid grimaced at the nickname buttercup. It was embarrassing. She sighed and looked at her father.

" Well…your never gonna guess who showed up…" Her father cocked his eyebrow at her.

" Who?"

" Hiccup…" She said softly.

At the Meeting~

Hiccup sighed in irritation as he was pelted by questions from the elder lines. Unfortunately as future chief to Berk Snotlout was required to be there. The great fool was currently sneering at him. Hiccup just snorted.

"So what is the reason you and your clan came here boy?" asked one of the elders.

" My clan has been followed by a Roman fleet for the last five years. They have a grudge against us for freeing the dragons that they had locked up for pit fights. They have killed three of my riders and their dragons. I have nowhere else to take them. We only want to be left alone. We merely ask for your help. If you don't they will stop at nothing. They raid and hurt innocent people, they plunder and pillage food and supplies, and they harm and abuse the women and children for their own sick pleasures. I want them dead. In return I and a few of my elder riders will teach you how to work with dragons." He said in a dark tone.

"Why should we help you? You're a damn traitor." Yelled Snotlout. Hiccup scowled.

" I have had to watch for these last five years as my clan has suffered. Those bastards murdered my own wife. My son lost his mother because of men like you Snotlout. Stupid, cruel and undeserving of the life they have. I highly suggest shutting your worthless mouth before I rip out your eyes, shoving them down your throat so that you can watch me rip your innards out with my bear hands. If you want to see a true traitor try looking in a mirror. You my own cousin abused and humiliated me on a daily basis. You caused me to break more bones than a person should a made me take the blame. You are no Viking. You're hardly even a man. You are nothing more that sewage drinking, brain dead cur. Now shut up and sit down before I make you." Hiccup snapped.

The other people in the room gasped in awe at this. No one had ever spoken to Snotlout like that before.

Snotlout shot out of his chair and charged Hiccup his dagger drawn. Hiccup smirked and promptly grabbed Snotlout wrist and gave into an agonizing snap, breaking it. Then using all his strength he hurled the now screaming man out the door.

" Ready to sit down and be quite?" Hiccup said. Snotlout growled and charged again. Hiccup stepped to the side and tripped the man. By now a crowd had gathered. Toothless was watching with a smirk on his face.

Snotlout charged one last time only to have Hiccup his arm snapped back and neatly broken. Hiccup then kicked him in the chest. Snotlout fell to the ground nursing his wounds. Hiccup looked at him with disgust.

" Listen up Snotlout. You may be next in line for being chief, but you WILL treat me and my clan with respect. Do I make myself clear?" he growled angrily. Snotlout whimpered and nodded as he backed away. Hiccup snorted and brushed himself off.

" Good."

He turned and walked back into the Mead Hall and continued to awanser the questions thrown at him.

After three long hours the elders came to a decision. Hiccup looked to his father, his expression neutral.

Stoick cleared his throat and spoke.

" We have a deal. We protect you until you find a way to destroy the Romans, you teach us about dragons."

"Thank you all. I promise you won't regret this decision…Stoick may I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Stoick nodded.

After the other elders had left Hiccup turned to his father.

"Look I'm sorry for that fight earlier. But in my defense he crossed the line when he insulted my clan and my wife." He began. Stoick raised his hand to silence him.

" Oh, I heard what the boy said. He just disgraced our family beyond reason with that behavior. I won't be shocked if the village wants him to be exiled. Honestly, his father has more sense." Stoick said.

" Well, we may have to wait and see…I came to say that I'm sorry about worrying you when I left. I was going through a lot and well; Toothless would have been hurt if I hadn't left. I never meant to hurt you or anyone for that matter." Hiccup said softly, Toothless crooning softly behind him. Stoick sighed and gave a slight smile.

" Yer forgiven lad, but I better get ta meet me grandson soon." Stoick laughed.

" Oh believe me Dad you will. I promised I take him with me to see the village if the meeting went well. You'll see him soon…well I should get back, the last thing I need is for Sarah to drag me back to the clan by my ear. Swear that woman has a nasty temper." Hiccup said jokingly.

"Good night then son….err Toothless"

"Good night dad."

A/N: sorry about how crappy this chapter is. Been tired lately.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter 6. This chapter will show some of the way the clan works and a few characters that help out the tale and a few new (Made Up) dragon species will be shown.

Astrid grinded her teeth as she walked through the woods towards the clearing Hiccup had told them to go to. Her mother had all but forced her to wear a blue wool dress, saying " Have some decency for the boy". Giving her a wink and a smile.

"_I'm just going for dinner, not to marry him! No matter how bad I wish I could." _She thought angrily.

Ruffnut and Fishlegs had already arrived by the time she hit the clearing. Her eyes practically bulged out of her head at the sight. Dragons, and humans alike were sitting in small circles talking and eating as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She was so caught up in her shock she never noticed two small figures approach her.

" Hello are you here to see the dragons?" a small voice asked, shaking her out of her trance. She looked down and saw what had to be the most adorable child she had ever seen. This little boy was wearing a small green tunic and brown trousers as well as a pair of small boots. His red hair somewhat covered his green eyes. Standing next to him was small grey dragon that had bright yellow eyes. The little dragon was grey in color, yet it had white patches on its scales that made it look like it was made from clouds. The little boy stared at her with his curious green eyes, so filled with innocence it almost broke her heart.

" _Hiccups eyes."_ She thought. This child looked just like him. _"No wonder Hiccup got so upset about what happened, this boy must remind him of his late wife so much."_ She smiled and bent down to the boys level.

" Well I'm here to meet a man named Hiccup. Do you know where he is?" the boys eye lite up. He nodded vigorously.

" Uh huh, he's my daddy. He said I was supposed to met his friends tonight, and tomorrow I gets to meet my grandpa…I'm Jacob Hiccup Haddock, and this is my bestest friend Cloudstream. What's your name?" he asked in an excited tone. Astrid chuckled.

" My names Astrid. Can you take me to your dad?"

" Yeah come on he's gonna tell how he an Toothless bested the Red Death." Jacob grabbed her hand and tugged her over to where she could see Hiccup sitting as he was busy talking to Fishlegs while Ruffnut was talking to a rather portly woman who was holding a terrible terror and a small brown haired girl who was busy talking to Ruffnut little son Jack. Next to the little girl was a dark grey Night Fury hatchling wearing a bright red collar around its neck. Astrid felt a slight pang of jealousy for her friend. Despite being a warrior at heart, she did at least want a family, to have kids to call her own. Hiccup was lucky.

"Daddy, daddy!" Jacob yelled over the crowed. Hiccup turned his head and chuckled at the sight he saw. His son was practically dragging Astrid towards him, with Cloudstream trailing behind them.

" Jacob, who do you have there?" he asked, already knowing who she was. Jacob puffed out his little chest and said proudly " Ms. Astrid, she wants to talk to you daddy."

"Is that so? Well thank you son. Hey, there is someone I want you to met. He's right over there. Why don't you go talk to him?" Hiccup said pointing towards the direction Jack and Ruffnut were in. Jacob nodded and bolted off, his dragon right behind him. Hiccup smiled then looked up at Astrid.

" Hello Astrid."

"_Gods, he looks so damn sexy…wow…. Just, wow."_ She thought. Astrid had to fight the urge to just grab him and kiss him senseless then an there. Which turned out to be extremely difficult to do with him standing so close by. She took a deep breath.

" Hey…so that's your son?" she asked. Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's him. Friendly little squirt. Toothless adores him…everybody does." He said gazing over to where Jacob was currently talking with the young girl and a now excited Jack.

"Yeah, I can see that….so…. when does training dragon training start?" she tried to asked casually. Hiccup turned his gaze back to her. She felt her heart rate pick up speed.

" Starts in about a month. It will give the dragons time to get used to the island. That, and by then Rouge's clutch will hatch and we can have a few little ones bond with them. We have several hatchlings waiting to find their future riders. Adults and teens are harder to work with. It will be tough but it needs to be done. Why, you signing up?" Hiccup said smoothly. Astrid smirked and nodded.

" Yes, I intended to. Should be interesting, and it keeps Snotlout away from me. Seriously where did you learn to fight like that?" she said, remembering the fight earlier that day. Hiccup smirked.

" Before I married, Toothless and I did some traveling, made a few friends in high places, even fought the romans at the coliseum. I figured that if I was on my own with Toothless, I should at the least learn how to defend myself. Not that Snotlout was really much of a challenge. I've killed rats bigger than him. Nothing special." Hiccup said without any smugness.

" Nothing special? Hiccup you took him down without breaking a sweat." Astrid said in shock. Hiccup snorted. A frown came across his face.

" Believe me Astrid, I have killed men far stronger and smarter than him, though when it comes to Snotlout, that's not saying much." He said with a smirk. Astrid snorted and began to laugh. Hiccup chuckled.

" You're a whole lot easier to talk to now than you were when we were teenagers. So, how have you been these last ten years?" he asked her after they had stopped laughing.

" Not much, ever since the raids ended, I had to find a new hobby. Started fishing with my father, Dragon training should make my life a Hel of a lot more interesting."

Hiccup chuckled. Astrid felt her heart jump at the sound. Hiccup had definitely changed for the better during his absence. He was stronger, faster and smarter than before. He looked rugged and daring and his soulful eyes made it hard for her to not to squirm under his gaze. He turned and smiled.

" Well dinners done. Lets eat." He said in a smooth tone. Astrid felt a shiver run up her spine.

" _It's going to be a long night,"_ she thought as she watched Hiccup walk in front of her.

" _But SO worth it."_

A/N: End of chapter 6 :

The dragons will be introduced in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter seven.

Astrid was sitting next to the small fire as Hiccup was regaling them with some of his adventures, a few of his riders staring at him with sheer admiration. One of the riders, Garret, she recalled, was smiling as he scratched his black and white night fury's chin. The man looked like he could have been Hiccups grandfather. Next to him sat Ash with Skullfang. Next to her was a young man with dark brown hair and a scar on his left cheek. His brown eyes were continually darting over in Ash's direction.

" _Someone has a crush."_ Astrid thought. Ash looked uninterested and just continued to listen to Hiccup. The young man sighed and turned back to listen to the rest of the conversation. It was very obvious that Ash had no interest in the boy, and was not about to show any anytime soon. Hiccup at the moment was telling a funny story about how he and Anna had once gone swimming and almost caught a shark with fishing net. Astrid rolled her eyes.

" _No matter where he goes, he always seems to get himself into the craziest situations… To bad it was Anna and not me who got to do that with him though."_ She thought. _" Gods, he looks so damn hot not. Dragon riding must be very difficult. He has muscle now…and that scar in soooo hot. His beard is cute too, and his eyes…gods, I have to stop thinking about this before I embarrass myself."_

She took a deep breath and exhaled. She noticed that Hiccup had stop talking and was gazing at her with a look of concern. She gave a reassuring smile. He smirked and then took a drink of water. The group had fallen into a calm silence.

Finally after a few minutes a young rider, a boy named Justin, with a young Nightmare next to him, spoke up. He looked somewhat apprehensive at even speaking up but he continued to speak up.

" Hey chief, can you tell us how ya beat the Red Death again?" he asked. Hiccup snorted and nodded.

Flashback~

_Hiccup sighed as he flew on Toothless heading towards the uninhabited island that they would make their new home. Toothless sensed his friend's mood._

"_**Hey, you okay?"**__ he asked gently knowing how hurt his dear little rider was. Hiccup shook his head._

" _I guess I'm just upset at how everyone except you thinks I'm useless."_

" _**Hiccup, your not useless, your different, and for some human, and dragons, different is scary. Back at the nest, I was always left out. I'm the only night fury left in this part of the world, and I wanted to find a way to make peace with your kind. My father tried that once. He rescued a young human girl from pirates a few miles from here."**_

"_Really? Why?" Hiccup asked now more focused on the story. Toothless smirked._

" _**He was raised by humans in his youth. My breed came from a land far east of here. The dragons are seen as royalty. My father was the pet of a young emperor, er, king. He was taught by his father to treat humans with respect, especially the females. He was let go by his human and he met my mother, and then I came along. I remember him fairly well."**__ Toothless said._

" _Wow, so, technically your royalty?" hiccup asked as they began to land to set up a shelter. _

" _**No, my mother and father agreed that they would raise me here. I remember waking up one night and saw my father carrying a weird smelling body into our cave. I remember my father saying to my mother that he had dragged it to shore after other humans had ambushed it. Then it woke up and screamed at us. Dad picked it up and flew it towards an island and left it there in a small village. …. That was the last time I saw either of them."**_

" _Why what happened?" Hiccup asked as he stroked Toothless's scales. Toothless shuttered._

" _**The Queen happened."**__ He spat. _

" _The queen?" Hiccup asked confused._

" _**Its what's been making the other dragons raid your home for the last three hundred years. I don't think she is even a dragon. She's huge, bigger than the whole island of Berk. I've seen her eat others; my mentor was one of them. She was a nightmare. She found me and took care of me. She was the only one at the nest who liked me. I'm just like you. Hell I even had a crush on this nadder, but she was so obsessed with pleasing the Queen she never paid me any mind. Then the next thing I know, I got shot out of the sky and became best friends with you. Crazy life huh?"**__ Toothless said with a chuckle. Hiccup frowned. _

" _Toothless, if the dragons have been raiding Berk out of fear of the Queen, then their the victims…Toothless, does the queen have and blind spots?" he asked. Toothless frowned._

" _**She has poor eyesight despite having six eyes, she's fat, and slow on her feet. And her fire gas is easy to ignite. Why?"**__ Hiccup gazed towards the water._

" _Toothless, how fast can she fly, she does fly right?" Hiccup asked._

" _**Yeah, but not often. She's slow, but with her size she is only a few miles behind me in speed. Her wings are disgusting. She has no sense of personal hygiene and they are really torn in some places…Hiccup why are you asking that?"**_

" _Toothless, that queen is the same monster that caused my mother to die. She hurt you, and the others. She needs to be stopped…" Hiccup said absently._

" _**ARE YOU CRAZY? The queen would kill us." **__Toothless said in shock. Then slowly he realized that Hiccup was right. They were the only two who stood any chance against the monstrous queen. _

" _**Hiccup, are you sure? We have little to no chance of coming out alive with this."**__ He asked, Hiccup nodded. Toothless sighed. _

" _**Alright, lets make a plan." **_

_The fog was thick and eerie. Hiccup tightened his grip on Toothless's harness, nervous but no less determined to destroy the evil queen. Toothless could practically feel Hiccups mind buzz with his plan. They would lure the queen out into the open, and then through the fog at night they would lure her into flying after them. Then while she was lost and disoriented in the dark they would fill her wings with holes and then force her to dive. They would egg her on until she would try to breath fire, while the gas was come out they would fire a single shot igniting the gas and set the queen on fire from the inside out…they hoped._

_They finally began to reach the volcanic island where the foul beast resided. Hiccup gagged from the sulfurous odor emanating from the place. They landed nearby in a small hidden cave on one of the strange rock formations nearby. After they landed they decided they would sleep until nightfall. As the began their slumber Hiccup couldn't help but want to know more about his friend._

" _Hey Toothless, what was your mentor like?" he asked through a yawn._

" _**She was rather old when I first met her, but her name was Sunwing. She had been serving the queen for three hundred years. She was the former queen. She lost her sons and daughters. She had to watch her mate die fighting that bitch. She found me after the queen sent her horde to get new "recruits" for the raids. She cleaned me up and gave me some fish. She told me that my parents had died in a noble fight to save me. I was to little to understand at the time, but I knew that she wasn't going to hurt me. When the others told her to just leave me to die she managed to convince the queen that I would be useful to her as a sniper. I took out the weapons your village used on us, and I would be allowed to live." **__Toothless snorted. __**" Some life, being a slave to her…..So what was your mom like?"**_

_Hiccup sighed. _

" _I don't really know. She died when I was still a kid. All I know is that she was our village's warrior. She fought pirates, romans, and who knows what else. She was kind though, and she had a voice that made me feel warm and safe…. She was a people fighter, so she never was a dragon killer. Everyone looked up to her. She was the best. When I got scared during raids, she would always tell me a story about a dragon called the Hel Fury. She said that the Hel fury was a dragon that people could trust, and it only came to those in great need. She said that when she was a little girl she saw one when her sister had been attacked at sea. The night she saw it, her sister was found. She said that if I ever were lucky enough to meet one, I would know by its eyes. She said it has purple eyes… Have you ever seen one?" he said slowly as sleep settled in. Toothless smiled._

" _**Hiccup Hel Fury's are rare. But to answer your question, no. I never have seen one. But I have heard of them. Who knows, maybe one will show up and help us in our fight."**__ He said. Hiccup chuckled then yawned._

" _Well we'll just have to wait and see…sleep tight bud."_

_Hiccup felt his heart in his throat. This was it. He placed his hand on Toothless's head for reassurance. They both took a deep breath and then let lose a blast of fire at the stonewall that separated them from the queen. The blast shook the wall and then it began to crumble. A huge gaping hole revealed thousands of dragons. They fled, for the wrath of the queen was to be greatly feared. Suddenly a loud thunderous roar sounded._

" _**WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE ME!"**__ a raspy voice shouted. Toothless and Hiccup shuttered. Then the both shouted._

" _**WE DO."**_

_The earth began to rumble and the wall of rock burst open. As the rubble and dust cleared it revealed the monster inside. It was as big if not bigger than the mountain, its scale grey and grimy. Its eyes were cloudy looking and its teeth were as big as one of Berks boats. Its tail bore a spiked club and along its back ran hundreds of bright red spikes._

" _The Red Death." Hiccup thought. The queen roared in challenged._

" _**YOU DARE THREATEN ME? VERY WELL. I SHALL MAKE GOOD ON YOUR DEATHS."**__ She rumbled._

_And so the chase began._

_She flew after them determined to destroy them. Hiccup adjusted Toothless's tail fin and they rose into the clouds. She followed close behind. She whipped herself around searching for them in the thick black clouds. She never saw the brilliant blue flash and hear the loud hiss come from behind her as a blue ball of fire strike her wings over and over until she roared in anger. She released a blast of fire that lite the area. A stray flame caught onto Toothless's tail fin and began to set it on fire. Hiccup cursed under his breath, as did Toothless._

" _One last shot bud." Hiccup said. Then they dived back towards the islands shore. The queen was close behind following the bright light that came from the tail fin. Hiccup could hear the gas rise in the queens throat as she prepared to let loose a blast of fire._

"_NOW!" he shouted. Toothless flipped, then in no more than a second let loose a powerful fireball into the monster's mouth. The gas ignited and lite the monsters body on fire from the inside out. Hiccup and Toothless pulled away as she crashed into the shore. The torrent of flames chased them as they flew higher. They never saw the dismembered tail club come towards them until it was to late. As they fell they never saw the large blood red figure fly towards them and grab them before the hit the ground. _

Present time~

The crowed was leaning towards Hiccup in awe. Astrid sat in shock yet again. Hiccup had been the one to end the raids. He had done something no Viking had ever even dreamed of doing. The other riders murmured questions and comments. Fishlegs was holding Ruffnut close as she held a now sleeping Jack close to her. After a moment of silence a hand raised gingerly into the air. Hiccup smirked and spoke softly.

" Yes?" he asked. The owner of the hand was a young girl, sitting beside a young looking Deadly Nadder.

" How did you get off the island?" she asked softly. Hiccup frowned.

" To be honest, I don't know. All I remember after that was seeing a pair of bright purple eyes. Then nothing. Next thing I know, I wake up and saw my wife for the very first time. Needless to say I was very confused… Now it's time for all young riders to go to bed. No arguments." He said firmly. The younger riders moaned, but did as they were told. As they walked away Astrid noticed a small weight leaning into her side. She looked down and was shocked to see Jacob and Cloudstream curled up next to her fast asleep. She chuckled. Then she looked at Hiccup. He was gazing at her with a somewhat smug expression.

" Some story there Hiccup." She said. Hiccup snorted.

" Only the truth, Astrid. Now, I best get Jacob to bed. I have a lot of work to do in the morning. So I bid a good night. Ash will walk you all home." He said as he got up and went over to pick Jacob up, hugging him close to his chest. He turned and walked over to a large green colored tent and went inside, Toothless carrying a sleeping Cloudstream with him, coming in behind them.

Astrid got up and trailed behind Ash and Skullfang as they lead both her and the small Ingerman family back to the village. Her mind was reeling in the recent knowledge of how the raids were ended.

" _Hiccup saved us…Damn…Maybe Snotlout will finally shut up. Hiccup should have been our future chief not him. Hiccups the kind of guy I would definitely marry…but after being such an ass to him, I doubt he would want me…Well, at least I can be his friend at the least. I hope."_ She thought. She realized with a start that she was already backing at her house. She turned and looked at Ash. The girl was glaring at her.

" What?" she asked. Ash snorted then spoke.

" Look, I know you like Hiccup…I May not be a damn romantic but I know when a girl likes my brother. I have nothing against you. He's been lonely since Anna was killed. He promised her he would remarry when he found a woman that Jacob would accept as his mom. I just want to be sure you honestly care about him before I let you get close to either of them." She said in her somewhat raspy voice. Astrid was stunned, was her liking for Hiccup that obvious? The fact Ash was talking to her was shocking enough, but to be given permission to court Hiccup was mind blowing. As was the great deal of loyalty this scarred and hardened girl showed to the man.

" I…er…. well…" she stammered. Ash then gave a small, yet still creepy smile.

" Heh never thought he could get you to get nervous…Look, just make sure you take care of him. I already lost my Father and sister. Hiccups the only reliable family I have left, and I'll die before I let him get hurt again. Just…just be careful. Good night Astrid…it is Astrid right?" she asked. Astrid nodded. Ash smirked and she walked over to Skullfang and then within seconds she was gone.

Astrid shook her head and went into her house. She greeted her parents and then went to her room. She stripped out of her dress and pulled on her sleeping gown. She then brushed her hair and then crawled into her bed. As she began to fall asleep, she thought about what Ash had said. She then smiled softly. As she fell into the realm of sleep, she had but one thought.

" _I'll be sure to prove myself to them both…no matter how long it takes."_

~ Earlier that night~

Snotlout gazed with sheer lust as he watched Astrid walk towards the clearing where Hiccups clan resided. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress that showed her curves off very well. Her normally braided hair was now down out of its tie. She had a small bluebell in her hair. She looks amazing. He smirked and walked towards her.

" Say there sexy, how about you and me head over to the Mead hall for some dinner?" he asked her. Astrid looked at him with disgust. She snorted.

" Beat it Snotlout. I have plans tonight. Hiccup invited me, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Jack over to have dinner with his clan. I intend to make a good impression with them. Chief Stoick wants Hiccup to stay and teach us to ride dragons and I do to." She said snappily. Snotlout stuttered.

" WHAT! He's a damn loser Astrid. He left the village like the coward he is because he was to fucking weak to kill a dragon. Besides why would you want to ride those mindless beasts?" he asked angrily. Astrid scowled.

" Because Jorgeson, I intend to make up for my mistakes. He left because he did what he felt was right. He chose to spare the life of the most dangerous dragon we know of and became friends with it. Because he sees the world with an open mind. He came to us because he wanted to help. He is a leader worth following. While you are the most pathetic excuse for a Viking I have ever seen. You're weak and stupid. Your own parents are ashamed of you. And I want to learn how to ride a dragon because I want to understand why the riders are so strong. NOW GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!" she screamed, causing several people to turn and look at them. Astrid whipped around and stalked towards the bridge that led to the clearing.

Snotlout stood there fuming. Astrid had just turned him down, in favor of a traitor.

" _Why the hell is she dressing up for him? I'm the best Viking here. She should be coming to my house for dinner, not to his camp to eat with a traitor. Damn bastard is going to get it now. Tomorrow, he dies."_ He thought angrily.

He stormed away from the ally he had been hiding in and headed towards his house. He ripped the door open and stalked up to his room and sat on his bed. He grabbed his huge mace and began to sharpen the deadly spikes. He gave a cruel smile at the thought of Hiccups head being bashed in.

" _HE is gonna regret humiliating me and when he's out of the way, his night fury is gonna make me a nice big sofa. Then everyone will see how pathetic he is."_

A/N: End of chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be longer. Please review and respond. The fight was hard to write. Also the mysterious Hel Fury will come into play later.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, I was not expecting this story to be that well liked.

Hiccup woke up with a start, his body soaked with sweat. He had been having the nightmare again. It was the same nightmare he had been having every night since Anna had been murdered. He wiped at his face and sighed. He got up off his bedroll and re attached his leg. He then gently taped Toothless on his great black skull. The tired dragon roused and yawned.

" _Morning Hiccup…let me guess your going to take a bath?"_ the fury asked with a slight chuckle. Since he became the chief of the clan, Hiccup had had a few problems getting any privacy when it came to bathing. He was fairly popular with the women riders his age and had on a few occasions caught a few peeking at him as he bathed. After much berating on his part the girls had learned to avoid Hiccup on his daily bath.

" _Yes. I'll see you in an hour… Let the kids sleep in for a while. No big rush for them."_ He said to the smirking reptile.

" _Got it. See ya in an hour little brother." _Toothless said softly as to not wake the two small bundles currently asleep on a large fur pelt. Hiccup grinned, grabbed a basket that held a set of clean cloths that he usually wore for work. He had to make a new sword and do some repairs on his leg, and needed to refit Toothless's saddle, as the dragon had grown one last time this year. He chuckled at the thought of how large Toothless had grown since they had met. Things had changed, if not for the better despite the recent tragedies.

" _I just hope Jacob can handle all this when he gets older."_ He thought. Being the sole leader of a clan of fifty or more dragons and riders made his life hard, yet oddly rewarding. Hiccup smiled at the thought, then, a sad frown came to his mouth.

" _Oh, mom, if you could just is here now. I'd know you love Jacob, and you'd be okay with Toothless by now. I wish I knew what happened to your ship that night you vanished. Maybe then I could finally come to terms with your death. It would definitely help…best get to bathing before my "admirers" show up."_ He thought. He then shrugged and headed towards the hot springs that the village used for bathing.

Astrid's House:

Astrid awoke and yawned. She stretched and cracked her back. She slid out of her bed and then walked over to her dresser and pulled out her clothes. She slipped out of her nightgown and pulled on her clothes. She then brushed her hair, pulled it into a braid and the put on her leather headband. She looked down at her spiked skirt and frowned.

" If I'm going to start training next month, I had better where something that won't scare the dragon…Maybe I should ask Hiccup…He looked pretty rough. I wonder if he has been sleeping well. I'll ask him later." She thought. She shrugged and went down the stairs. Her mother and father had left for the day and she had the house to herself.

" Huh, alone again…well, maybe I can talk to Hiccup a little more…Yeesh, I'm turning into a little fan girl." She thought. Then she smiled slightly. She grabbed some freshly baked bread and then set out to head to the market to buy some new knives for her weaponry belt.

Hiccups tent:

Hiccup cracked his knuckles as he entered the tent to wake and dress his son. Today, for the very first time in his life, Jacob would get to go to the village to meet his grandfather. He grinned as he saw his son and his dragon asleep next to Toothless, curled up on the pelt of a tiger, a parting gift from one of the Five Dragon kings, the King of the East, to be exact. The pelt was given to him when he had earned the respect of both the king himself, and his son. Since then they had been close allies. but that was story for a different time. Hiccup walked over and gently shook his son awake. Jacob yawned and looked at his father. He smiled.

" Morning Daddy." He said. Hiccup grinned.

" Morning sleepyhead. You ready to meet your grandpa today?" he asked. Jacob's eyes lite up and he leapt to his feet and ran over to the basket that held his clothes. He striped off his sleep shirt and then pulled on his brown trousers, and then his light green shirt. He then grabbed his black dragon doll, or Beep Beep as he called it, due to the sound Toothless had made the day he had first seen the doll Hiccup had made for the boy. He then ran back over to his father.

" Can we see Grandpa now?" he asked, his excitement very evident. Hiccup chuckled.

" Yes we can go see your grandpa now." Hiccup said with a laugh. Toothless made a grunting sound that clearly said, " Keep it down." Hiccup then scooped Jacob up into his arms and the left the tent with Jacob clinging to his shoulders. They walked in silence, both of them taking in the peacefulness of the forest. After about an hour, they reached the edge of the village where much to Hiccups surprise Astrid was waiting for them.

" Astrid, what are you doing here, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked. Astrid had a worried look on her face.

" Snotlout wants to fight you….right now…" she said, concern in her voice. Hiccup scowled. Then he sighed and took Jacob off his shoulders. He looked his son in the eyes and spoke softly.

" Jacob, would it be alright if you stay with Ms. Astrid for a bit? I have a grown up job to do." Jacob nodded and then climbed down and walked up to Astrid. She smiled at him and then looked at Hiccup.

" Your sure you want to fight him?" she asked softly. Hiccup sighed.

" If he's ever going to learn anything about how his idiocy will cause disaster then yes. This show down has been years in the making and I need to confront him once and for all. He won't stop until he is beat Astrid. Don't let Jacob near the arena, take him to your house and when it's over I'll fetch the both of you. I don't want him to see this." He said in a grave yet firm voice that struck Astrid to the core of her being. Never in the few years she had known him did she ever hear him speak with sure wisdom…let alone speak at all. She nodded. She then reached down and picked Jacob up into her arms.

" Come on kiddo, how about I show you around the village while your dads out for a bit?" she asked as calmly as she could. Jacob gave a contagious smile and nodded. He then turned to Hiccup.

" See you later daddy." He said. Hiccup smiled. Then with a sigh he turned and began to walk towards the arena.

At the camp:

Sarah sighed as she washed her clothes in the small stream nearby. Despite being a relatively calm person, lately being around her chieftain had become very difficult. She wasn't ashamed to say that she had and still did have a crush on him. She had had the crush since the day he had shown up in the village for the first time. For weeks she had tried her hardest to get his attention, only to discover that he had already fallen for her very best friend. It was a crushing blow to her. After the wedding she avoided them both like a plague. Finally after about a month after Anna had discovered she was pregnant with Jacob, she had approached her and had asked that if anything should happen to her, that she, Sarah, would help Hiccup raise her son. Not wanting to show her problems with Hiccup to her friend she agreed.

" What's it going to take to get him to like me back?" she thought as she scrubbed the filth from her clothes.

The Arena:

Hiccup grimaced as he walked into the arena. The crowd in the stands were quiet, their fear for the young man that had finally returned to them after so many years. Snotlout was snarling as he watched Hiccup walk in. He got up and stormed over towards him.

" About time Useless." He snapped. Hiccup snorted and rolled his eyes.

" Useless, really? That's the best insult you can come up with, figures with such a small brain you'd come up with equally small insults." He scoffed. The crowd laughed lightly as Snotlout's face turned blood red. He took a swing at the man only to have his hand caught. Hiccup had reacted far faster than expected and had grabbed the hand and then gave it a powerful twist. There was a loud snap and Snotlout screamed in pain. He snarled and charged at Hiccup with his mace held high. Hiccup smirked and then gave a powerful roundhouse kick into his chest. Snotlout fell back, winded. Hiccup smirked and then turned to walk out. Snotlout got up and charged again. Hiccup then whipped around and gave a powerful right hook to Snotlout's chin. The man fell back with a thud, his jaw almost broken. Hiccup then lifted him up by the front of his bearskin vest and hoisted him up into the air. He then reared his left arm back and the punched Snotlout hard. All that could be heard was a sick crack, Snotlout's nose neatly broken and crushed by the sheer force of the blow. He yowled and Hiccup threw him to the ground, disgust clearly evident in his stunning green eyes. Snotlout then collapsed, humiliated and defeated in front of the entire village. Hiccup frowned and bent down to his level. Snotlout looked u and shrank back in fear from the glare Hiccup gave him. This was not the runt he used to pick on all those years ago. The scrawny boy he had humiliated and abused on a daily basis had vanished and in his place was a man that could only be described as death it's self. A man to be both respected and feared. Hiccup glared at him for a moment longer then spoke in a tone that clearly said his mood. Snotlout flinched.

" Now listen to me you ignorant bastard. If you EVER try anything like that again, I will not hesitate to kill you. You are the most pathetic excuse for a man I have ever had the disgust to lay eyes on. If you plan on ever being chief of this village you had better start acting like one." With that said, Hiccup whipped around and walked out of the arena. The crowd burst in to a thunderous applause.

Astrid's house:

Jacob giggled and squealed as Astrid tickled him. She had been busy showing him around the village before she took him to her house to get lunch. The toddler ate like his father, with manners. He thanked her for the sand witch and the warm goats milk, before he had fallen asleep for a short nap. Astrid had to admit that she was somewhat jealous of Anna, despite her being dead. Anna had had Hiccup, and his child, while she had no one. The one guy she had even actually had considered dating back as a teenager had been the gangly, shy and somewhat snarky teen, yet her obsession to be the best Viking in the village cost her that chance the day he left. Now all she could do was stand by and watch the boy for Hiccup. But, if that was what it took to get Hiccup to at the least consider liking her as a friend if not more. Astrid liked the small child who currently was giggling uncontrollably in her lap. He was quite and sweet tempered like his father, yet bold. He squirmed and squealed. Finally Astrid took mercy on him and stopped her relentless tickling. Jacob crawled out of her lap still giggling.

" Your fun Ms. Astrid. You're more fun than Ms. Sarah. She doesn't play with me; she just makes me do chore with her when daddy has to teach the big kids. And Auntie can't play with me cause she's must protect daddy. I like you. Can you come play with me and Cloudy tomorrow?" he asked so sincerely Astrid could not help but smile.

" I'll have to ask your dad but we'll see." She said. At that moment there was a knock on the door. It opened to revel a calm looking Hiccup. Jacob got up and bolted to his father and clung to his right leg.

" Hi Daddy." He said happily. Hiccup chuckled.

" Hello son. Did you and Ms. Astrid have a good time?" he asked. Jacob nodded his head vigorously.

" Uh huh, she showed me the whole village and made me lunch and then we got to play. Can Ms. Astrid baby sit me every day?" he asked. Hiccup's eyebrows went up into his hairline. He looked up at Astrid who shrugged and gave him a soft smile.

" Uh, sure…If she wants to…." He said. Astrid smiled.

" I would be glad to." She said. Hiccup looked at her with a mix of skepticism, and relief. He smiled and nodded.

" I'll bring him over tomorrow morning. I have t work with my father and Gobber to set up plans for the arena so I can get our new trainees ready to start at the beginning of the next month. Thank you Astrid. I owe you one…. Well Jacob, time to go meet your grandfather now. Tell Ms. Astrid goodbye." He said. Jacob turned around and waved at Astrid with the most adorable grin she had ever seen.

" Bye Ms. Astrid see you tomorrow." He said sweetly. Then he and Hiccup left and headed towards the tall hill where the chief's house was. Astrid waved at them then she shut the door, a huge smile on her face.

" Looks like my luck is turning around." She thought as she began to make dinner for her parents for when they came back home in a few hours.

Stoick's House:

Stoick sat in his favorite chair as he ate his lunch. As he finished his rather large mutton and potato and sardine sand witch, he heard a knock on his door. He got out of the fur-lined chair and went to the door. He opened it and saw his son.

" Afternoon son." He said. Hiccup smiled.

" Afternoon Dad. I was wondering if you would like to meet your grandson today?" Stoick's eye went wide as he looked down and saw a small red haired child clinging to Hiccups leg. The boy was obviously very shy about meeting him. Stoick bent down and gave a soft smile.

" Hello there and just who might you be?" he asked. Jacob gulped and stammered.

"J-Jacob…are you my Grandpa?" he asked softly. Stoick chuckled.

" Aye, I am yer Grandpa Jacob. Now can ye give your old grandpa a hug?" Stoick said gently. Jacob then smiled and wrapped his tiny arms around Stoick rather large neck.

Hiccup laughed then bent down to Jacobs level. Jacob looked at him.

" Son you think you could stay with your Grandpa while I get some work done?" he asked. Jacob smiled widely and nodded.

" Okay daddy see you later." He said as Stoick scooped him up and placed him on his shoulders.

Hiccup smiled and then began to walk towards the old blacksmith shop.

Gobber's shop:

Hiccup sighed and rapped on the stalls window. It opened and a familiar voice yelled out.

" Oi' I told ye we ain't open…" Gobber trailed off as he caught sight of the young man in front of him. His jaw dropped. His then made a sound that was similar to the kissing of a fish out of water. Hiccup chuckled.

" Hello Gobber." He said. Gobber blinked then in a blink of an eye he pulled Hiccup into a bone-crushing hug.

" Hiccup. Lad where ye been all these years?" He asked. Hiccup chuckled as they both sat down and began to work.

" It's a long story Gobber."

Later that night, Astrid's house:

Astrid lay in her bed with a huge grin plastered on her face. Not only had she managed to get young Jacob to like her, she had gotten Hiccup to allow her to baby-sit his son. So far things were starting to look up for her. She chuckled as she recalled Hiccups face when Jacob had asked him if she could babysit him everyday. He had looked like he had never been asked that before.

" He looked adorable…and hot. That scar on his cheek makes him look really hot. I wonder what he looks like without his tunic….or his pants… Yeesh not this again…" she thought with a slight irritation. She rolled over on to her stomach and buried her face into her soft pillow. How was she supposed to treat Hiccup like a person, when all she could think about was his body?

" Grrrrrrr…why did I have to ever even think about him like that in the first fucking place? Damn hormones, they are making my life so much damn harder…Deep breaths Astrid, take deep breaths… This is going to be harder than I thought. Odin Help me." She thought as she began to fall into a deep peaceful sleep. As her mind fell into the realms of unconsciousness, she pulled her fur blanket closer to her and snuggled into her pillow.


End file.
